


She sparkles

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: “Your eyes, everything about you, you’ve always just kind of ...sparkled.” He huffed and tried to get to his feet even though the ground seemed to slip out from underneath him wet from the ice and his feet unsteady. “ Now that I’ve gone and bollocks that up too, I’ll be going. “
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	She sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for this were :  
> \- Adrian Pucey  
> \- Sparkles  
> \- New years eve  
> \- 8th year Hogwarts   
> \- 500 to 1500 words  
> I did my best with all of that! I thought it even had me beat for a minute. Grammarly was my beta.

“This isn’t going to work.” her shining blue eyes were brimming with tears.

“I don’t understand...why not…” Adrian gripped her elbow, running circles over her soft flawless skin.

“My parents are talking about defecting to France, now that Dumbledores dead there’s guaranteed to be a war and we don’t want to get caught in the middle of this. I wouldn’t expect you to wait for me.” Daphnes pulled away from his grasp. 

“ I’d always wait for you. Daphne, there’s something about you I’ve never seen in anyone else.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.” her bright eyes stared into his dark eyes.

But not even the war dulled her brilliance.

***

Adrian let the bitter cold winter air bite at his skin for a moment longer. Going back inside to the stuffy over warm castle with no classes meant a night in the library or in the overcrowded common room, trying not to look at her. 

Never before had so many in Slytherin house stayed behind for the holidays, but with the war having ripped so many families apart, this was just easier.

Anything that was easy was a welcome relief these days. 

" PUCEY! Call the practice so we can go the fuck in! We're frozen to our brooms! It's new years eve mate just let it go!" Zabini called over the wind.

"Malfoy find the snitch?" His voice was hoarse from shouting for the last couple of hours. 

" Ages ago! " he pointed down at the field to the blond and their new beater Astoria Greengrass leaning in too close to one another. 

" I don't know what you were thinking man. You had to know something like this was going to happen if you let her on. " Zabini looked sideways at him. " Or were you just hoping that big sister would come out too ?" 

Adrian swallowed hard and cut his eyes to the other Chaser and pulled the Captains whistle from his robes. As the noise ripped through the air, all seven players zoomed to the locker room without a second warning. 

***

That night as the clock ran down to a brand new year and the illicit alcohol flowed, the common room bloomed into a riotous cacophony of noise and color. 

Slughorn had long since given up coming in to try and hush them up, leaving the older students firmly ensconced as the authority figures. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott had disappeared into the night and Pansy was leading everyone in a circle of a game of " Truth or Dare" in which Adrian was determined to avoid. 

Someone confessed to some lewd truth when the circle erupted a fit of laughter. His eyes automatically found the Greengrass sisters holding on to one another, faces flushed from giggling. 

Adrian knew what was coming. He’d had a crush on this girl since the first month of second year.

Daphne’s blue eyes opened, brimming with happy tears from the joke, and even though he knew what was coming, it still took his breath away when her eyes sparkled as they did. 

Of course, as if with some many other things this moment sideways too. Pansy bloody Parkinson noticed him staring and called him out.

“Pucey! Truth or dare?! If you back out I’ll hex you with something far more long-lasting than a dare.” An evil cat-like grin spread over her face.

I’d rather lick the Giant Squid than admit anything to Parkinson. 

“ Dare.” He mumbled hoping this be enough for the witch for one night.

She smiled even wider revealing perfect white teeth. 

Oh shit, what did I just do?

Luckily for him, unlucky for most others the missing other boys picked this moment to show up carrying crates of wet start fireworks and even more libations. Pansy immediately directed the older students outside before they could burn the common room down 

***

There was no way they were supposed to all be out here, no possible half the castle couldn’t hear them. It had to be at least half one and they’d already gone through 2 crates of fireworks. The Gryffindors had ventured down to join them, exponentially increasing the noise they were making. 

And Adrian was well and truly drunk, sitting on the side of an embankment of the frozen lake. The two houses had made up some kind of game that including sliding on the ice and pushing someone away from the center...it was difficult to follow for all parties involved. 

Daphne stood next to him and nervously cleared her throat, offering him a little black ball the size of the snitch. 

He took it as she held up one of her own and flicked a few drops of water on it from her wand. It ignited into a ball of sparkling fire as she lit his as well. The flames shimmied and popped, changing colores frequently but gave off very little heat. 

She looked over the sparkling ball in her hand at him and grinned. “ I love these .” The shadows through her face into sharp relief making it looking ethereal in the moonlight. 

“ I do too. They remind me of you. “ he said, flushing at the embarrassing whiskey laced confession. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, tilting her head with a grin. 

“ Your eyes, everything about you, you’ve always just kind of ...sparkled.” He huffed and tried to get to his feet even though the ground seemed to slip out from underneath him wet from the ice and his feet unsteady. “ Now that I’ve gone and bollocks that up too, I’ll be going. “ 

“ Adrian wait, come here.” Daphne gripped his elbow the way he had her, 2 years ago. “ I’ve been wanting to ask you if, you want to try again, it’s just...well it’s taken me a minute.”

Whether it was the cold, or the alcohol or the magic or just the way she showed in the winter night, he gave up his trek up the embankment and settled back with her. “No todays the perfect day. Fresh starts and all that.”

He kissed her and the world sparkled.


End file.
